


Childhood Fears

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This was a prompt fill, I was supposed to have one character excited to go to a haunted house and one afraid of it. Some adorableness happens when they end up admitting their childhood fears to one another.





	Childhood Fears

Shepard stood in the middle of the pumpkin patch trying to look as interested as she possibly could in trying to find the most perfectly round specimen. She knelt down next to a particularly large one and made sounds as though she was inspecting it as thoroughly as humanly possible. She tried not to wince as she heard a particularly piercing scream emanating from within the haunted house that was only a few yards away.

Despite her attempts to look preoccupied with the extremely important task of trying to find the most perfect pumpkin, Vega noticed her flinch when a second scream rang out. “So Lola, I don’t have to worry about you screaming like that do I?” He had a wicked smirk creeping across his face and his eyes were glimmering as he realized that he had found the great Commander Shepard’s weakness.

“Hah! No! You don’t have to worry about me. Haha!” Her laughter was forced and she could tell from Vega’s expression that he could tell just how fake it was. “I mean come on, I took down Reapers, and Husks, and Collectors, and--”

“And you’ve come up with excuses the entire day not to go in there. First you said it was cold and that some hot apple cider would hit the spot. Then you had to eat an apple cinnamon doughnut because you ‘can’t have cider without a doughnut’. Then you said that you wanted to go apple picking and I thought maybe you just really liked apples. But now you’ve been sitting here looking at the same pumpkin for the past ten minutes and I’m beginning to believe that you’re stalling.” His sarcasm elicited a defeated frown from Shepard which only made Vega grin even more. “Don’t worry Lola, I’ll protect you if you’re scared.”

Shepard’s frown turned into a defiant scowl. “Oh, well if that’s how it’s going to be. Let’s go, Vega.” Immediately regretting her words she stomped off to the entrance to the haunted house.

Vega followed after her and he rolled his eyes. He had truly never met a woman more stubborn than Shepard. He saw her disappear into the old converted barn and he picked up his pace to meet her inside. Before he reached the doors however, he saw a red-haired woman high-tailing it out of there as fast as possible. 

“Oh hell no!” She shouted as she bolted past Vega, not even noticing him standing there. “Nope! I did not survive killing Reapers just to have to deal with a bunch of assholes in costumes trying to scare the shit out of me,” she mumbled under her breath. 

Vega ran to catch up to her. It took all his personal strength not to burst out laughing. “You ok?” It was the only words he could manage to utter without losing his cool. “I thought you said you weren’t scared.”

“I said I wasn’t going to scream. I never said I wasn’t go to run as far away as possible and hide under a tree.” As she said it she realized she was only making the situation even more embarrassing for herself.

Vega wrapped his arm around her and sat down next to her under the tree. Shepard rested her head against his shoulder enjoying the way the warmth of his neck felt against her forehead as she nuzzled him gently. 

“Here’s the deal. When I was a kid I went into a really scary haunted house as a kid and no matter how old I am, I just get freaked out. It’s weird, nothing else really gets to me but that stupid fear is just ingrained in me. We’re lucky the Reapers didn’t cover themselves in fake blood and come after me with a chainsaw or this galaxy would be toast.” She hated admitting it to him but she hoped he would understand.

Vega kissed the top of her head and smiled warmly at her. “No I get it, Lola. Stuff in your childhood messes with you. At least your’s is something that’s meant to be scary. When I was in preschool, some kid got so excited about it being time to color that he threw a box of crayons and one hit me right in the eye.”

“Wait, you mean to tell me that you’re still afraid of crayons? Even to this day?” Shepard stared at him in disbelief. 

“No, I’m afraid of children around ages four or five that are armed with crayons. There’s a difference.” Now it was Vega’s turn to wear a sheepish grin.

Shepard bit her lip as hard as she could to keep from giggling. A small sound escaped her despite her best efforts and she devolved into a fit of laughter. Vega turned to face her and folded his arms. “Hey! I thought we were having a moment!” 

Shepard attempted to calm herself down but seeing Vega flustered just made it that much more difficult. He reached out and grabbed her by the collar of her sweatshirt and the two began to wrestle on the ground. Vega swiftly had her pinned to the soft ground and he laid on top of her with a devilish look in his eye. 

“You’re the worst.” He muttered before capturing her lips in a teasing kiss. Shepard kissed him back and gently nipped at his bottom lip. “Dammit Lola, you know what that does to me.” 

“I certainly do.” There was a gleam in her eyes that excited him and he kissed her once again. This time deeper than before. It was all he could do not to tear her clothes off right there. He trailed kisses down her neck and bit the soft flesh above her collarbone. 

A small moan escaped Shepard’s lips and she wrapped her legs around Vega’s waist. “I wish you could just have your way with me right here,” she whispered in a deep husky tone.

Vega’s hands trailed up her body and dipped underneath her sweatshirt. Shepard sighed and Vega looked at her triumphantly. He sat up next to her with a evil look on his face. “Weren’t you extremely preoccupied earlier with finding the perfect pumpkin? I’d hate to distract you from that.” 

“Damn you, Vega,” Shepard hissed under her breath.

“Consider that your punishment for laughing at my damn crayon story.” He was smiling a big bold grin as he helped her up. Before Shepard could protest, he took her by the waist and kissed her one more time. “And consider that a promise that I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You’d better,” Shepard answered as she led him back to the pumpkin patch. “Now let’s pick a pumpkin and get the hell out of here.”


End file.
